Wege der Kommunikation
by Afaim
Summary: "Wir sind bei unseren Untersuchungen der internen Strukturen von Marukawa-Shoten auf die Tatsache aufmerksam geworden, dass die Mitarbeiter und Angestellten dieser Firma ihre firmeninternen E-Mail-Adressen scheinbar häufig für private Zwecke missbrauchen." Der E-Mail Verkehr bei Marukawa-Shoten.
1. Prolog

**Wege der Kommunikation – „****Du erzähltest ihnen von unseren Bettgeschichten, oder?"**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Das hier ist eine Fanfiction. „Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi", „Junjou Mistake" und „Junjou Romantica" stammen aus der Feder von Nakamura Shungiku und __Fujisaki Miyako. Sämtliche Rechte an den Figuren und Stoffen liegen bei ihren Schöpfern, sowie Kadokawa Shoten und Studio DEEN. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction und erhebe keinen Anspruch auf die geistige Urheberschaft des Universums, in dem sie spielt._

_**Fandom: **__Dies hier ist in erster Linie eine „Sekaiichi Hatsukoi"-Fanfic, es wird aber auch Bezug auf „Junjou Romantica" genommen und „Junjou Mistake" spielt eine große Rolle (da das erste Kapitel von diesem Manga aber als Episode von „Sekoi" adaptiert wurde, muss ich das hoffentlich nicht extra erwähnen)._

_**Genre: **__Humor/Parodie_

_**Pairings: **__Alle Canon-Pairings aus Sekoi und Junjou._

_**Spoiler: **__Achtung, diese Fanfic enthält Spoiler zu bisher noch nicht auf Deutsch erschienen Kapiteln des Sekoi- und Junjou Romantica-Mangas, sowie zu den Sekaiichi Hatsukoi-Romanen und Hörspielen._

_**Warnings: **__Shonen-Ai!_

_m/m-Slash, kruder Humor, eindeutige sexuelle Anspielungen, sowie OoC-Verhalten_

_**Hinweis: **__Dies hier ist eine parodistische Fanfiction. Kein Mensch in Japan (oder in einem anderen Land dieser Welt) würde Mails mit solchen Inhalten unter seiner Arbeitsadresse während der Arbeitszeit verschicken! Nicht einmal Isaka-san. Sämtliche Links und E-Mail-Adresse sind frei erfunden und funktionieren hoffentlich nicht!_

* * *

Sehr geehrter Herr XXXX,

Wir sind bei unseren Untersuchungen der internen Strukturen von Marukawa-Shoten auf die Tatsache aufmerksam geworden, dass die Mitarbeiter und Angestellten dieser Firma ihre firmeninternen E-Mail-Adressen scheinbar häufig für private Zwecke missbrauchen.

Dieses Problem schließt sowohl das Personal des Verlages selbst, als auch die Autoren, Zeichner und Zeichenassistenten mit ein.

Schlimmere noch: Viele dieser privaten E-Mails weisen äußerst unangebrachte Inhalte auf. Nun werden Sie sich vielleicht fragen, warum wir uns mit dieser Beschwerde an Sie und nicht an Isaka-san wenden. Der Grund dafür ist, dass Isaka-san selbst leider die Person ist, die am öftesten unangebrachte private Inhalte per E-Mail verschickt.

Damit Sie einen Eindruck von dem Problem bekommen, hier einige Auszüge aus dem Mailverkehr des Verlags aus den letzten Monaten.

Respektvoll

XXXXXXX

* * *

_A/N: Statt an meinen angefangenen Fanfics zu arbeiten, habe ich scheinbar nichts besseres zu tun als eine neue zu beginnen. Nun, wenigstens sehr ihr so, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Meine anderen Fics sind nach wie vor nicht aufgegeben worden, sondern ich arbeite immer noch an ihnen._

_Hier aber mal ein neues Fandom und ein neues Format._

_Statt den sehr üblichen Facebook-Fanfics hier mal eine Mail-Fanfic._

_Viel Spaß. Das war der Prolog, im nächsten Kapitel geht es richtig los!_


	2. Nostalgia: Netter Versuch, Takano-san

**Nostalgia: „****Netter Versuch, Takano-san"**

* * *

Marukawa-Shoten-Mailverkehr:

* * *

_Dienstag, 12. März 20XX, 12:12 bis 16:00_

_:::  
_

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [ Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Ausfüllen bitte!

* * *

Hier ein Fragebogen um unsere zukünftige Zusammenarbeit zu verbessern:

:::

Lieblingsautor (Literatur):

Lieblingsmangaka:

Lieblingsfilm:

Lieblingsserie:

Lieblingstier:

Lieblingsfarbe:

Lieblingsspeise:

Vanille oder Schokolade?

Bevorzugte Stellung (beim Sex):

Geheimer Traum:

Geheime erotische Fantasie:

In 5 Jahren sehe ich mich:

Verliebt bin ich in:

:::

Danke für deine Zusammenarbeit!

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [ Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Ausfüllen bitte!

* * *

Netter Versuch, Takano-san, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass das kein Fragebogen für die Arbeit war. Ich habe keine Zeit für Kettenmails, ich konzentriere mich lieber auf meine Arbeit. Denn das will ich hier beim Marukawa-Verlag tun: ARBEITEN.

LG

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [ Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Re: Ausfüllen bitte!

* * *

Was heißt hier Kettenmail? Ich habe sehr viel Arbeit in diesen Fragebogen gesteckt!

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Ausfüllen bitte!

* * *

Ja, etwa fünf Minuten um 3 Fragen hinein zu editieren. Und von wegen „Vanille oder Schokolade"!

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [ Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Du könntest ihn ja trotzdem ausfüllen

* * *

Immerhin wollten wir doch mehr übereinander erfahren. Und da du immer deine Zunge verschluckst, wenn wir miteinander reden oder rumzickst oder versuchst mich zu verführen, wäre das doch eine gute Gelegenheit einander besser kennenzulernen. Oder etwas nicht?

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Wie bitte?!

* * *

Ich verführe dich?!

Du bist es doch, der es keine fünf Minuten durchhält mich nicht zu begrabschen!

Nebenbei habe ich keine Lust Fragen über mein Sexleben per Mail zu beantworten!

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Wie bitte?!

* * *

Ich kann mich in deiner Gegenwart nur nicht beherrschen, weil du mir ständig Schlafzimmerblicke zuwirfst.

Und von mir aus kannst du die Sexfragen auch auslassen, wenn du unbedingt den Prüden spielen musst.

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Schokolade!

* * *

Bitte schön, damit habe ich dir eine deiner dummen Kettenmailfragen beantwortet.

Im Übrigen solltest du zusehen, dass du mehr Schlaf bekommst, da du offenbar halluzinierst, weil ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemanden jemals einen Schlafzimmerblick zugeworfen habe!

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [ Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Für mich lieber Vanille.

* * *

Den ersten hast du mir in der Bibliothek zugeworfen, als du gerade mal 13 warst.

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Das ist eine Lüge!

* * *

Ich war ein unschuldiges, wohlbehütetes Kind, das nicht einmal wusste, dass man in einem Bett andere Dinge als schlafen tun könnte, bis ich das Unglück hatte dich näher kennenzulernen!

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [ Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Früher hast du das anders gesehen….

* * *

Und du warst ein eifriger Schüler, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Und damit meine ich nicht eine Leistungen im Unterricht.

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp ]

Subject: Heute Abend

* * *

Willst du heute Abend bei mir schlafen?

Ich koche dir auch ein Schokoladen-Dessert.

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Heute Abend

* * *

Nein, danke. Ich bin wütend auf dich.

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [ Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Warum?

* * *

Bist du sauer, nur weil ich die Wahrheit über dich ausgesprochen habe? Es ist keine Schande den Schlafzimmerblick zu beherrschen. Ich finde sogar, das spricht für dich.

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Immer noch nein

* * *

Ich habe trotzdem keine Lust. Du musst dich heute Abend also alleine unterhalten.

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [ Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Oder ich unterhalte mich mit meiner Hand

* * *

… und denke dabei an dich. Denkst du manchmal an mich, wenn du dich mit deiner Hand unterhältst?

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: …

* * *

NEIN! NIEMALS!

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [ Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Schade

* * *

Also dann bis heute Abend.

Willst du Mousse au Chocolat?

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: ?

* * *

Hast du das Lesen verlernt? Das wäre hinsichtlich deines Berufes ein Problem.

Ich sagte: Ich will nicht.

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp ]

Subject: Ich kann lesen

* * *

Ich akzeptiere nur dein „Nein" nicht, weil deine Begründung dafür dumm ist. Das ist alles.

Und jetzt konzentrier dich gefälligst auf dein Manuskript anstatt weiter deine Zeit mit sinnlosen Mails zu verschwenden!

* * *

_A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist leider mehr oder weniger unmöglich hier zu formatieren, da mich der Dokumente-Manager keine E-Mail-Adressen hinschreiben lässt. Der Klammeraffe verschwindet sobald man speichert, und die Adresse überhaupt in 98% der Fälle ansonsten auch, selbst wenn man Abstände vor und danach hin macht. Deswegen muss ich wahrscheinlich darauf verzichten diese Fanfiction hier überhaupt zu posten, da es einfach zu anstrengend ist, stundenlang herumzueditieren, nur weil man offenbar keine an eine E-Mail Adrese erinnernden Zeichen posten kann. Leider ist das Formatieren dieser speziellen Fic auf auch nicht leichter, aber wenigstens frisst das System dort die Adressen nicht.  
_

_Nächstes Kapitel wäre gewesen: Die Ijuuin-Krise und Isakas Lösungsversuch._


	3. Die Ijuuin-Krise

**Die Ijuuin-Krise: „****Wenn ich mich täglich wasche und umziehe, bin ich doch eigentlich recht attraktiv, oder?!"**

* * *

_Warning: In diesem Kapitel unterstellen die anderen Charaktere Ijuuin-sensei einiges, was in Wahrheit vermutlich nicht stimmt, aber he, es sind Isaka und Kirishima…_

* * *

_Dienstag, 19. März 20XX bis Mittwoch 20. März 20XX_

_::_

From: : Ijuuin . Kyo .. marukawa . jp

To: Japun-Redaktion Mail-Verteiler [japun ..marukawa . jp]

Subject: Warum liebt mich niemand?

* * *

Bin ich so abstoßend?

Stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit mir?

Ihr könnt ruhig ehrlich sein.

Ich meine, ich bin immerhin ein Manga-Superstar. Das bringt zwar nicht viel Geld, aber Ruhm. Macht Ruhm nicht sexy?

Wenn ich mich täglich wasche und umziehe (was mindestens eine Woche im Monat der Fall ist!), bin ich doch eigentlich recht attraktiv, oder?! Zumindest dachte ich das immer! Aber scheinbar stimmt es nicht!?

Ich werde niemals geliebt werden und alleine sterben! Deswegen bringt es auch nichts weiterhin „The Kan" zu zeichnen. Also kann ich ja wohl gleich sofort damit aufhören, oder?

* * *

From: Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp

To: Japun-Redaktion-Verteiler [japun .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Ijuuins letzte Mail

* * *

Hallo Leute,

Scheinbar hat Ijuuin-Sensei wieder einmal einen seiner Nervenzusammenbrüche. Tut euch selbst einen Gefallen und löscht seine letzte Mail ungelesen. Oder ignoriert einfach ihren Inhalt.

Ihr wisst ja, wie er so kurz vor dem Ende der Deadline sein kann. Nehmt das Ganze also nicht ernst. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge.

Euer Chefredeakteur

* * *

From: Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp

Cc from: Ijuuin [Ijuuin . Kyo .. marukawa .jp]

To: Boss [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Ijuuin-Sensei

* * *

Isaka-san,

Wir haben ein Problem. Hiermit leite ich Ijuuin-Senseis letzte Mail an die Japun-Redaktion an Sie weiter. Scheinbar nimmt er seine Medikamente nicht mehr und der Stress so kurz vor dem Ende der Deadline hat ihm den Rest gegeben.

Er geht nichts an Telefon, reagiert nicht auf meine Mails und gibt vor nicht zu Hause zu sein.

Was sollen wir tun? Ich bin offen für Vorschläge.

Arigato,

Kirishima

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Heißer Boss vom Japun-Magazin [Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Ijuuin-Sensei

* * *

Krishima-san,

Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ich habe schon eine Idee wie ich das Ganze wieder in Ordnung bringe.

Isaka

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Chibi-tan [Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Befehl vom Boss (= Ich, Isaka-san)

* * *

Chibi-tan,

Es gibt eine Krise mit Ijuuin-Sensei. Du weißt ja, wie er sein kann.

Auf jeden Fall musst du zu ihm gehen und ihn dazu bringen sein aktuelles Kapitel von „The Kan" fertig zu zeichnen. Da er sich ungeliebt fühlt, erreichst du das am besten, wenn du ihm Hoffnung auf ein romantisches Happy-End machst. Mit dir. Du weißt schon, was ich meine.

Sag ihm einfach, dass du planst bei Akihiko auszuziehen und bereit bist Ijuuin-Sensei in Zukunft nicht mehr abzuweisen.

Arigato,

Isaka-san

* * *

From: Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp

To: Isaka-san [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Befehl vom Boss

* * *

Sehr geehrter Isaka-sama,

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tun kann. Usagi-san wäre nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich mit Ijuuin-Sensei ausgehe. Also, tut es mir sehr leid, aber ich kann Ihnen diesmal keine wirklich große Hilfe sein.

Respektvoll

Takahashi Misaki

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Chibi-tan [Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Re: Befehl vom Boss

* * *

Chibi-tan,

Jetzt stell dich nicht so an.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich von dir verlange mit Ijuuin zu schlafen (wobei du das aber gerne trotzdem tun darfst; das dürfte ihn glücklich machen. Wage es übrigens nichts Akihiko zu erzählen, dass ich das gesagt habe; ich hänge an meinem Leben).

Wenn du auf eine berufliche Zukunft bei Marukawa hoffst, dann solltest du tun, was dein Boss dir anschafft (= Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl).

Verstehen wir uns?

Isaka-san

* * *

From: Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp

To: Isaka-san [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Befehl vom Boss

* * *

Isaka-san,

Ich kann doch Usagi-san nicht einfach so betrügen! Außerdem habe ich nicht vor auszuziehen! Und selbst wenn … Ich bin doch kein … käuflicher Liebhaber!

Misaki

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Chibi-tan [Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Du machst es mir wirklich schwer, weißt du das?

* * *

Chibi-tan, lass mich dir ein kleines Geheimnis aus der Welt der Erwachsenen verraten: Wenn du im realen Leben voran kommen willst, bleibt dir manchmal nichts anderes übrig als zu lügen. Verstehst du?

Geh also zu Ijuuin und mach ihm falsche Hoffnungen. Keiner verlangt von dir dich später an deine Versprechungen zu halten. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass Ijuuin sich, sobald er seine Medikamente wieder nimmt, sowieso nicht mehr daran erinnert, was in dieser Woche alles passiert ist.

* * *

From: Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp

To: Isaka-san [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Moment…

* * *

Isaka-sama, Sie wollen, dass ich Sensei anlüge?!

Das kommt mir nicht richtig vor.

Und was heißt hier „sobald er seine Medikamente wieder nimmt"?!

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Chibi-tan [Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Seufz

* * *

Okay, lass es mich anders versuchen:

Er hat gedroht kein einziges Panel von „The Kan" mehr zu zeichnen. Nie wieder.

Weißt du, was das bedeutet? Ja, genau: Das Ende von „The Kan".

Du bist doch ein Fan von „The Kan"; es ist deine Bibel, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.

Also, wenn du nichts unternimmst, dann bist du direkt für das Ende von „The Kan" verantwortlich, und das willst du doch nicht auf deine Schultern laden, oder?

* * *

From: Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp

To: Isaka-san [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: …

* * *

Okay, aber ich schlafe nicht mit ihm, werde nicht mit ihm ausgehen und Usagi darf nichts davon erfahren.

P.S.: Er ist doch nicht gefährlich oder so, wenn er seine Medikamente nicht nimmt, oder?

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Chibi-tan [Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: …

* * *

Deal!

P.S.: Keine Sorge, wie jedes wahre Genie ist er nur manisch-depressiv und nicht gewalttätig. Zumindest hoffe ich das.

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Heißer Boss vom Japun-Magazin [Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Ijuuin-Sensei

* * *

So, das Problem sollte behoben sein. Spätestens Morgen sollte alles wieder im Lot sein!

;-)

* * *

From: :Ijuuin . Kyo .. marukawa . jp

To: Japun-Boss [Kirsihima . Zen .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: The Kan

* * *

Kirishima-san,

Ich bin mit dem aktuellen Kapitel fertig. Ich habe es Takahashi-kun mitgegeben, als er gegangen ist.

Was meine letzte Mail angeht, so bitte ich dich sie zu ignorieren. Die darin angesprochenen Probleme haben sich erledigt. Es geht mir gut.

Liebe Grüße

Ijuuin

* * *

From: Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp

To: Boss [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Ijuuin-Sensei

* * *

Das aktuelle Kapitel ist im Druck und er scheint in seine manische Phase eingetreten zu sein. Das heißt die Krise ist fürs Erste vorbei. (Bis zum nächsten Monat eben).

* * *

_A/N: Reviews sind natürlich erwünscht und würden mich sehr freuen. Leider bereitet mir diese Story nach wir vor große Formatierungsprobleme (bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich die am Besten löse). Auf fanfiktion . de sind es nur halb so viele wie auf fanfiction . net. Seufz._

_Nächstes Kapitel: Mistake: Isaka neigt zum spamen, wenn er sich langweilt._


	4. Mistake: Bekannte Diskussion

**Mistake: "Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon öfter"**

* * *

_Dienstag, 26. März 20XX, 13:23-14:05_

_::_

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Mir war langweilig….

* * *

…. Also hab ich mich durchs Internet geklickt und dabei etwas gefunden, dass wir noch nie ausprobiert haben.

Hier ist der Link: http / bestofgayporn .file13 /deluxversion

Was denkst du?

* * *

From: Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp

To: Ryuichiro-sama [Isaka. Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Mir war langweilig…

* * *

Ryuichiro-sama,

Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon öfter, aber ich würde dich gerne noch einmal daran erinnern, was wir beschlossen haben: Nämlich, dass du mir solche Mails nicht unter der Arbeitszeit zuschicken sollst!

Arigato,

Asahina Kaoru

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Re: Mir war langweilig….

* * *

Kaoru, ich bin verwirrt, war das jetzt ein ja oder ein nein?

Was den Rest betrifft: Ich sehe nicht ein warum. Immerhin können wir uns im schlimmsten Fall immer noch für ein paar Minuten auf die Herrentoilette zurückziehen.

Hier ein Zusatz zu den vorherigen Link: http / bestofgayporn . file13 . 5

;-)

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Ryuichiro-sama [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Mir war langweilig…

* * *

Das ist nicht der Punkt! Hör auf mir solche Mails zu schicken!

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Re: Mir war langweilig….

* * *

Hier ein weiterer Link: http / bestofgayporn . file13 a

* * *

From: Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa .j p

To: Ryuichiro-sama [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Jetzt reicht's!

* * *

Oberer Herrentoilette, dritte Kabine von links in genau 5 Minuten!

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Jetzt reicht's!

* * *

Jawoll, Sir! Werde dort sein.

P.S.: Vergiss die du-weißt-schon-was nicht!

* * *

_A/N: Wie gesagt, diese Links sollten eigentlich nicht funktionieren. Allerdings hab ich sie nicht ausprobiert. Reviews: Ja, bitte._

_Nächstes Kapitel: Yuu greift zu extremen Mitteln, was Tori gar nicht gefällt._


	5. Yuus Anhang: Bin nicht beeindruckt

**Yuus Anhang: „Bin nicht beeindruckt."**

**::**

_Mittwoch, 27. März 20XX bis Samstag, 30.März 20XX_

_::_

From: Yanase . Yuu .. marukawa . jp

To: Chiaki [Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Siehe Anhang

Anhang: YuuXXX . jpg 54-76

* * *

Hey Chiaki,

Hab dir was im Anhang geschickt, wirf doch mal einen Blick darauf und sag mir deine Meinung.

Liebe Grüße

Yuu

* * *

From: Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp

To: Yuu [Yanase . Yuu .. marukawa . jp]

Cc: Tori [Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Siehe Anhang

* * *

Yuu,

Ich glaube, dir ist ein Missgeschick passiert, denn was auch immer du mir schicken wolltest, das was ich bekommen habe, kann es nicht sein. Schicks mir also noch mal.

Arigato,

Chiaki

* * *

From: Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp

To: Yuu [Yanase . Yuu .. marukawa . jp]; Tori [Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Upps!

* * *

Hab die letzte Mail an Yuu scheinbar unabsichtlich an Tori weitergeleitet. Tori, ignorier sie einfach, ja?

Arigato,

Chiaki

P.S.: Sorry, Yuu.

* * *

From: Yanase . Yuu .. marukawa . jp

To: Chiaki [Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Zweiter Versuch

Anhang: YuuXXX . jpg 54-76

* * *

Hier, diesmal bekommst du die Bilder hoffentlich.

;-)

Yuu

* * *

From: Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp

To: Yuu [Yanase . Yuu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Die Bilder

* * *

WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN NACKTFOTOS VON DIR AN MEINEN PARTNER ZU SCHICKEN, YANASE. UND DAS AUCH NOCH ZWEIMAL HINTEREINANDER! CHIAKI MAG GLAUBEN; DASS DAS EIN VERSEHEN WAR; ABER ICH WEISS ES BESSER! DAS WIRST DU NOCH BEREUEN, VERLASS DICH DARAUF!

DU-WEISST-WER

P:S: Bin nicht beeindruckt. Davon lässt sich mit Sicherheit keiner beeindrucken. Ist das die volle Länge?

* * *

From: Yanase . Yuu .. marukawa .j p

To: der Idiot [Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Soll ich jetzt Angst haben?

* * *

Was willst du tun? Mich verprügeln? Das traust du dich doch sowieso nicht!

Noch mal Chiakis Account hacken und mir in seinem Namen die Freundschaft aufkündigen? Mich anzeigen?

Nein, ich denke nichts davon.

P.S.: Aus dir spricht doch nur der Neid. Deiner ist mit Sicherheit kürzer

* * *

From: Yanase . Yuu .. marukawa . jp

To: The Kan-Mastermind [Ijuuin . Kyo .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Siehe Anhang

Anhang: YuuXXX . jpg 54-76

* * *

Sensei,

Ich habe Ihnen etwas im Anhang zukommen lassen.

Melden Sie sich doch einmal bei mir um mir zu sagen, was sie davon halten.

Arigato,

Yanase Yu

* * *

From: Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp

To: Yanase [Yanase . Yuu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Wirklich?

* * *

Von Passwort-Sicherheit hast du wohl noch nie was gehört, oder Yuu? Yanase-Chiaki als Passwort?! Das enttäuscht mich.

* * *

From: Yanase . Yuu .. marukawa . jp

To: der Idiot [Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Wirklich?

* * *

WAS HAST DU GETAN?!

* * *

From: Ijuuin . Kyo .. marukawa . jp

To: Assistent Yanase [Yanase . Yuu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Siehe Anhang

* * *

Ich bin beeindruckt, Yuu, und ein bisschen verstört.

Falls das Angebot allerdings ernst gemeint gewesen sein sollte, dann ruf mich dich mal auf meiner Privatnummer an.

Ich bin sexuell frustriert und das Objekt meiner Verehrung ist in einer Beziehung mit einem eingebildeten Literaturpreisträger, also bin ich für alles offen.

Bis dahin kannst du mir gerne weitere solche Bilder schicken!

;-)

Grüße

Ijuuin-Sensei

* * *

_A/N: Ich habe noch ein paar „vorgeschriebene" Kapitel, die ich posten kann, bevor mir der Stoff ausgeht._

_Und weil es angesprochen wurde, ja Asahina ist nicht begeistert von diesen Links, aber er klickt sie trotzdem an, was zu gewissen … ehm … Reaktion bei ihm führt. Das wird noch mal angesprochen werden und das sogar im nächsten Kapitel. _

_Aber ja, Mails sind eben eine nicht immer eindeutige Form der Kommunikation, weil man nicht wirklich weiß, was der andere genau meint, wenn er etwas Bestimmtes schreibt._

_Nächstes Kapitel: Isaka kann es nicht lassen und das führt zu einer Beziehungskrise, oder doch nicht?_


	6. Mistake: Löscht du meine Nachrichten?

**Mistake: „****Löscht du meine Nachrichten etwa ungelesen?"**

**::**

_Dienstag 2. April 20XX, 11:00-18:45_

_::_

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Schau, was ich gefunden habe

* * *

Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht willst, dass ich dir Links wie diesen während der Arbeitszeit sende, aber den hier musst du dir unbedingt ansehen!

bestofgayporn . assecoirs . file26

Isaka

* * *

From: Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp

To: Ryuichiro-sama [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Schau, was ich gefunden habe

* * *

Hör endlich auf damit mir solche Links zu schicken!

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Links

* * *

Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du dich zwar ständig darüber beschwerst, die Links aber trotzdem immer anklickst? (Ganz zu schweigen von deiner Freude daran ihren Inhalt nachzustellen). Wenn es dich wirklich so stört, dann könntest du sie ja einfach ignorieren. Aber das tust du nicht. Was also sagt uns das? Hmh?

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Links- Zusatz

* * *

Oh, den hab ich vergessen in die letzte Mail zu inkludieren:

bestofgayporn . accessoirs . file26a

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Hast du den letzten Link bekommen?

* * *

Bist du gerade zu sehr mit Arbeit beschäftigt oder hast du meine letzte Mail nicht bekommen?

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Geht das hier in den Spam-Filter?

* * *

Löscht du meine Nachrichten etwa ungelesen?

Inzwischen sind Stunden vergangen. Hast du etwa nichts dazu zu sagen?

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Ignorierst du mich etwa?

* * *

Ich fühle mich gerade ungeliebt, nur damit du's weißt!

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Komm schon….

* * *

Willst du das wirklich durchziehen? Ich wollte ja nie, dass du aufhörst dich zu beschweren oder meine Links nicht mehr anzuklickst!

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru ... marukawa . jp]

Subject: Es tut mir Leid

* * *

Vergibst du mir, wenn ich das hier für dich anziehen:

bestofgayporn . stills . file48 ?

* * *

From: Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp

To: Ryuichiro-sama [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Es tut mir Leid

* * *

Nur, wenn wir dazu das machen:

bestofgayporn . file106 . deluxedition

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Re: Es tut mir Leid

* * *

Oh, mein Gott! Auf so was stehst du?!

Das wusste ich ja gar nicht!

Von mir aus, wenn's sein muss. Ich meine, wenn du es wirklich willst….

* * *

From: Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp

To: Ryuichiro-sama [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Es tut mir Leid

* * *

Nein, ich denke, ich lasse dich diesmal davon kommen. Dein Gesichtsausdruck beim Ansehen von diesem Link liefert mir genug Anregung für später. Du bist süß, wenn du rot wirst, wusstest du das?

Ich hoffe, du hast etwas aus der ganzen Sache gelernt!

Ich liebe dich - trotz deiner Vorliebe für perverse Links ;-)

Kaoru

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: My Sweetheart [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Ah!

* * *

Warum sagst du mir das erst, nachdem ich das Teil schon im Internet bestellt habe?!

* * *

From: Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp

To: Ryuichiro-sama [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Ah!

* * *

Ich habe auf meinen Vorschlag verzichtet, nicht auf deinen.

;-)

* * *

From: Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp

To: Ryuichiro-sama [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Ah!(Zusatz)

* * *

Und du bist wirklich süß, wen du rot wirst. ;-)

* * *

_A/N: _

_Dieser Seite hier fallen immer neue Zeichen und Zeichenkomninationen ein, die sich nicht posten lassen und das nur um mich zu quälen wie es scheint. Doch noch poste ich trotzdem stur weiter, wie ihr seht._

_Nächstes Mal Erotica: Yukina hat eine Idee für den Shojo-Stand und Kisa ist nicht begeistert._


	7. Erotica: Bekleideter als es aussieht

**Erotica: „****Wir waren beim Foto-Shooting bekleideter als es aussieht"**

**::**

_Freitag 5. April 20XX, 9:20 bis 14:00_

_::_

From: Yukina . Kou .. marimo . jp

To: Kisa-san [Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Verbesserter Verkaufsstand

Anhang: Verkaufsstand1 . jpg,; Verkaufsstand2 . jpg

* * *

Kisa-san,

Um dir zu helfen mehr Mangas zu verkaufen, habe ich eine verbesserte Version des Verkaufsstandes der Shojo-Abteilung entworfen. Bilder befinden sich im Anhang.

Übrigens plane ich heute Abend etwas Besonders für dich zu kochen. Versuch also zeitgerecht heim zu kommen!

Yukina

* * *

From: Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp

To: Yukina [Yukina . Kou .. marimo . jp]

Subject: Re: Verbesserter Verkaufsstand

* * *

Yukina,

Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was diesen neuen Verkaufsstand angeht. …

Wer ist das Mädchen neben dir auf dem riesigen Foto? (Und wieso seid ihr halb nackt?!)

Kisa

* * *

From: Yukina . Kou .. marimo . jp

To: Kisa-san [Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Neuer Verkaufsstand

* * *

Wieso, was stört dich am neuen Design?

Ist es zu pink? Oder hast du ein Problem mit Hasenliebe?

Oh, das Mädchen ist Suki-san, eine neue Verkäuferin. Ich brauchte jemanden für das Foto, also habe ich mich für sie entschieden, da sie aussieht wie eine Shojo-Manga-Heldin. Findest du nicht?

Und wir sind nicht halb nackt, wir stellen ein Cover von Yoshikawa Chiarus neuer Serie nach und sind wie die Protagonisten gekleidet, das ist alles.

Yukina

* * *

From: Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp

To: Yukina [Yukina . Kou .. marimo . jp]

Subject: Re: Neuer Verkaufsstand

* * *

Yukina, die Hasen treiben es miteinander und du und diese Suki-san seht auch so aus, als würdet ihr kurz davor stehen es miteinander zu tun!

Das ist kein für alle Altersgruppen geeignetes Bildmaterial und sicher keine Werbung für die Shojo-Mangas, die du deinen Fans normalerweise empfiehlst!

* * *

From: Yukina . Kou .. marimo . jp

To: Kisa-san [Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Aha

* * *

Kisa-san,

Ich konnte nicht umhin einen gewissen bissigen Unterton aus deiner letzten Mail herauszuhören.

Habe ich irgendetwas getan um dich zu verärgern?

* * *

From: Yukina . Kou .. marimo . jp

To: Kisa-san [Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Oh!

* * *

Shouta-san,

Bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf Suki-san?

Das ist absolut nicht notwendig! Wir waren beim Foto-Shooting bekleideter als es aussieht und selbst wenn es nicht so wäre: Ich liebe nur dich! Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, die Liebe meines Lebens und jeder hier weiß das. Suki-san ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie bei mir keine Chance hat.

Yukina

* * *

From: Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp

To: Yukina [Yukina . Kou .. marimo . jp]

Subject: ….

* * *

Ähm … Das ist gut zu wissen …..

Aber was meinst du mit: „Jeder hier weiß das"?!

* * *

From: Yukina . Kou .. marimo . jp

To: Kisa-san [Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: ….

* * *

Nur, dass ich eben jedem von meinem wunderbaren gutaussehenden erfahrenen erfolgreichen festen Freund erzähle.

Ich glaube, ich gehe ihnen damit schon manchmal ein bisschen auf die Nerven.

* * *

From: Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp

To: Yukina [Yukina . Kou .. marimo . jp]

Subject: Re: Re: ….

* * *

…

Du erzähltest ihnen von unseren Bettgeschichten, oder?

Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum mich das letzte Mal alle anderen Verkäufer so seltsam angesehen haben.

Schlimm genug, dass du ihnen Fotos von mir zeigst, aber das…

* * *

From: Yukina . Kou .. marimo . jp

To: Kisa-san [Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Ich liebe dich eben

* * *

Und sie sind alle eifersüchtig auf mich, soviel kann ich dir versichern.

* * *

From: Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp

To: Yukina [Yukina . Kou .. marimo . jp]

Subject: Re: Ich liebe dich eben

* * *

Na ja, wenigstens etwas.

P.S.: Das heißt aber nicht, dass du dich auf diese Weise um das Gespräch darüber drücken kannst! Was noch heute Abend stattfinden wird. Koch also lieber gut, dann verzeihe ich dir vielleicht. Bis dann.

* * *

_A/N: Ich habe zwar noch ein paar vorgeschriebene, aber wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen oder Wünsche für zukünftigen Mail-Austausch des Marukawa-Verlags habt, dann lasst es mich wissen._

_Nächstes Mal: Trifecta: Kirishima lässt seiner „liebenden Ehefrau" eine Einkaufsliste zukommen._


	8. Trifecta: Soll das ein Witz sein?

**Trifecta: "Soll das ein Witz sein?"**

**::**

_8. April 20XX, 16:00-19:00_

_::_

From: Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp

To: Yokozawa [Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Tu mir einen Gefallen!

* * *

Bei mir wird es heute später (Ende der Arbeitsphase!).Könntest du, bevor du nach Hause gehst, noch ein paar Dinge besorgen?

::

Wir brauchen:

::

Brot

Soja-Milch

Reis

Katzenfutter

Kondome

::

Arigato!

Bis später!

* * *

From: Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp

To: Kirishima-san [Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Tu mir einen Gefallen!

* * *

Soll das ein Witz sein? Du schickst mir allen Ernstes eine Einkaufsliste an meine Arbeitsadresse, die das Wort „Kondome" beinhaltet?!

* * *

From: Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp

To: Yokozawa [Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke….

* * *

… fällt mir ein, dass es auch keine schlechte Idee wäre Gleitcreme zu besorgen.

* * *

From: Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp

To: Kirishima-san [Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Wie bitte?

* * *

Gleitcreme?!

* * *

From: Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp

To: Yokozawa [Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Ja, Gleitcreme

* * *

Du bist es doch, der Probleme damit hat Hiyos Baby-Öl zu benutzen.

Ich meine, du hast doch sicher schon von Gleitcreme gehört. Hast du damals in deinen wilden Collegetagen mit Takano oder anderen Partnern etwa niemals Gleitcreme benutzt?

* * *

From: Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp

To: Kirishima-san [Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Darum geht es doch gar nicht!

* * *

Natürlich, weiß ich, was Gleitcreme ist und wozu du sie willst, aber das ist nicht der Punkt!

Und, wie kannst du von mir verlangen Gleitcreme zu kaufen, aber vergessen, dass wir kein Obst und Gemüse mehr zu Hause haben?!

* * *

From: Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp

To: Yokozawa [Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Hah!

* * *

Siehst du, deswegen ist es gut, dass ich mich für dich als Ehefrau entschieden habe, du denkst immer an alles! ;-)

* * *

From: Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp

To: Kirishima-san [Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Bist du betrunken?

* * *

Wir sind nicht verheiratet und ich bin keine Frau!

* * *

From: Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp

To: Yokozawa [Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Reg dich ab

* * *

Das war als Metapher gemeint.

Ich weiß deine Männlichkeit durchaus zu schätzen, wie du weißt. Aber du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass du eine gute Mutter für Hiyo und der Uke in unserer Beziehung bist.

Und du weißt, dass ich dich heiraten würde, wenn ich könnte.

* * *

From: Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp

To: Kirishima-san [Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: …

* * *

Soll ich sonst noch was mitbringen?

* * *

From: Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp

To: Yokozawa [Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: ….

* * *

Sonst fällt mir im Moment nichts ein, aber du weißt sowieso besser als ich, was wir abgesehen von den Sachen auf der Liste noch zu Hause brauchen könnten.

P.S.: Weder Protest noch heiße Liebesschwüre? Du enttäuscht mich, Takafumi.

* * *

From: Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp

To: Kirishima-san [Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Vergiss es

* * *

Ich werde deinen Versuchen E-Mail-Sex während der Arbeitszeit zu haben nicht nachgeben.

Denk nicht, dass ich deine Art von Vorspiel nicht erkenne, wenn ich es lese!

Gute Nacht!

* * *

From: Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp

To: Yokozawa [Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: He!

* * *

Von wegen „Gute Nacht"! Denkst du, ich würde dich Kondome und Gleitcreme kaufen schicken, wenn ich nicht vorhätte dich später noch zu sehen?!

* * *

From: Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp

To: Kirishima-san [Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: He!

* * *

Nicht, wenn Hiyo zu Hause ist, das weißt du genau.

Außerdem bin ich wütend auf dich.

Also: Gute Nacht.

* * *

From: Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp

To: Yokozawa [Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Gute Nacht

* * *

Ich liebe dich.

Vergiss die Kondome nicht!

* * *

_A/N: Ich bin gespannt auf die Yokozawa no Baii-Adaption. Und darauf, ob es nur ein OVA sein wird oder mehrere Folgen oder ob mein Traum einer richtigen dritten Staffel von Sekoi doch wahr wird (nein, wird er vermutlich nicht)._

_Nächstes Mal: Domestica: Chiaki bei der Arbeit, nur dass er eben nicht arbeitet._


	9. Domestica: Warum glaubst du mir nicht!

**Domestica: „Warum glaubst du mir nur nicht?!"**

**::**

_Dienstag, 9. April 20XX, 11:30 bis 13:40_

_::_

From: Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp

To: Chiaki [Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Deadline-Verlängerung

* * *

Takano-san ist nicht bereit dir noch eine Deadline-Verlängerung für die Storyboards zu geben. Was ich gut verstehen kann.

Warum schaffst du es eigentlich niemals deine Abgabetermine einzuhalten? Was machst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag?!

Grüße

Hatori Y.

* * *

From: Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp

To: Tori [Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Deadline-Verlängerung

* * *

Mangas zeichen und plotten braucht eben seine Zeit! Vor allem, wenn man drei verschiedene laufenden Serien hat, Sammelbände ins Reine bringen und mit Extras versehen muss und Fanbriefe beantwortet.

Und du bist es doch, der mit ständig verbietet die Nächte durchzumachen- (Und das oft genug nur, damit du deine Gelüste befriedigen kannst!)

* * *

From: Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp

To: Chiaki [Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Deadline-Verlängerung

* * *

Und natürlich beeinflusst die Tatsache, dass gerade ein Marathon deiner Lieblingsserie im Fernsehen läuft, deinen Arbeitsrhythmus überhaupt nicht.

(Außerdem halte ich mich sexuell gesehen in deiner Arbeitsphase zurück, wie du sehr genau weißt).

* * *

From: Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp

To: Tori [Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Deadline-Verlängerung

* * *

Genau!

Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass da ein Marathon läuft!

* * *

From: Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp

To: Chiaki [Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: So, so

* * *

Dann muss ich derjenige gewesen sein, der das groß in deinen Kalender hingeschrieben hat?

* * *

From: Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp

To: Tori [Hatori. Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Genau!

* * *

Das hast du getan, weil du an mich denkst und alles für mich aufnehmen wolltest, da du weißt, dass ich zu sehr mit Arbeiten beschäftigt bin um alles anzusehen.

* * *

From: Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp

To: Chiaki [Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Genau!

* * *

Natürlich denke ich an dich, immerhin liebe ich dich, aber wieso sollte ich etwas für dich aufnehmen, was du dir sowieso live ansiehst? Und das obwohl du eigentlich andere Dinge zu tun hast?

* * *

From: Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp

To: Tori [Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Grr

* * *

Ich sehe aber nicht fern! Warum glaubst du mir nur nicht?!

* * *

From: Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp

To: Chiaki [Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Lass mich nachdenken…

* * *

… vielleicht weil ich Sujoros Streit mit Sonaka durchs Telefon hören konnte, als dich vorhin angerufen habe?

Abgesehen davon kenne ich dich. Wenn du lustlos bist, ist dir jede Ausrede recht um nicht zu arbeiten.

* * *

From: Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp

To: Tori [Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Oh

* * *

Ich habe nur ganz kurz Pause gemacht, Tori.

Ich stehe kurz vor einer Sehnenscheidenentzündung! Außerdem bin ich gerade bei der Liebesszene und ideenlos. Weißt du wie viele von denen ich schon entwickelt habe und wie schwer es ist dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht alle gleich sind?

Ich glaube ich werde langsam Opfer meines eigenen Erfolges….

* * *

From: Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp

To: Chiaki [Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Hör auf zu jammern!

* * *

Arbeite stattdessen weiter!

Andrerseits, wenn du Inspiration brauchst …. Soll ich vorbeikommen?

* * *

From: Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp

To: Tori [Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Inspiration

* * *

Das würdest du tun?

Normalerweise wirst du doch immer wütend, wenn ich etwas aus unserem Privatleben in meiner Arbeit verwende….

* * *

From: Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp

To: Chiaki [Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Inspiration

* * *

Für Emeralds Erfolg bin ich bereit Opfer zu bringen.

Außerdem kann ich so ein Auge auf dich haben und dich davon abhalten weiter Zeit zu verplempern.

* * *

From: Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp

To: Tori [Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Okay

* * *

Komm vorbei und-

Warte, hab ich schon wieder irgendwas Wichtiges vergessen? Deinen Geburtstag? Irgendein Jubiläum? Weihnachten? Welcher Tag ist heute überhaupt?

* * *

From: Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp

To: Chiaki [Yoshikawa. Chiharu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Ich komme dann

* * *

Brauche ich jetzt schon einen Grund, um Zeit mit dir zu verbringen? Vielleicht vermisse ich dich einfach und habe genug davon dich nur übers Telefon anzuschreien und dein Zombie-Ich zu füttern!?

* * *

From: Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp

To: Tori [Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Ich komme dann

* * *

Ich vermisse dich auch …. Und mir fallen gerade einige angenehme neue Wege ein, Zeit zu verplempern und mich zugleich inspirieren zu lassen…. Also beeil dich! Bis gleich!

* * *

_A/N: Chiakis Lieblingsserie spielt auf keine spezielle Serie an, sondern ist frei von mir erfunden. Ich stelle mir irgendwas Shojo-mäßiges darunter vor._

_Nächstes Mal: Ritsu wollte eigentlich nur seine Arbeit machen (okay, das klingt jetzt irgendwie nach einer Zusammenfassung für die Hauptstoryline der Serie)._


	10. Emerald: Was wenn das jemand liest?

**Emerald: „Was wenn jemand unsere Mails entdeckt und das liest?!"**

**::**

_Donnerstag, 11. April 20XX, 11:34 bis 15:20_

_::_

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Emerald-Mailverteiler [emerald .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Abgabe für die aktuelle Ausgabe

* * *

Meine liebe Kollegen,

Als euer Koordinator möchte ich euch respektvoll daran erinnern, dass ihr eure Manuskripte für die Ausgabe von diesem Monat gestern hättet abgeben sollen. Ich habe aber kein einziges Manuskript erhalten. Neuer Abgabetermin ist Freitag!

Respektvoll

Onodera Ritsu

* * *

From: Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp

To: Ritchan [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Abgabetermin

* * *

Aber Ritchan,

Heute ist Donnerstag!

* * *

From: Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Abgabetermin

* * *

Ich kann dir schon jetzt sagen, dass Yoshikawa Chiharus Manuskript bis Morgen nicht abgabebereit sein wird. Tut mir sehr leid, Onodera-san, aber ich habe bereits eine Wochenende-Session eingeplant, damit es zumindest am Montag sicher fertig ist.

* * *

From: Mino . Kanade .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera-chan [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Abgabetermin

* * *

Bis morgen läuft nichts, sorry.

Vielleicht bis Montag …

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Abgabetermin

* * *

Irre ich mich, oder ist Mutou-Senseis Manuskript bisher auch noch nicht fertig?

Als Koordinator solltest du eigentlich mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen…

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Abgabetermin

* * *

Was ist mit Ihren eigenen Autoren, Takano-san?

Schaffen die es bis morgen?

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Re: Abgabetermin

* * *

Aber natürlich. Sobald ich damit fertig bin, sie am Telefon anzuschreien, ist es nur noch eine Frage von Stunden.

Krieg ich dafür heute Abend eine Belohnung?

;-)

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Wofür?

* * *

Dafür, dass du deine Manuskripte verspätet abgibst? Wieso sollte so eine Leistung belohnt werden?

Wenn du wirklich der einzige bist, der es bis Morgen schafft, kauf ich dir von mir aus einen Vanillepudding.

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Tsst

* * *

Ich hatte eigentlich an eine andere Art von Belohnung gedacht. Mit weniger Zucker und mehr Sperma.

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Igitt!

* * *

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir so was schreibst! Was wenn jemand unsere Mails entdeckt und das liest?!

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Na und?

* * *

Tori verschickt Nacktbilder von seinem Arbeitscomputer aus! Also wieso regst du dich über mich auf?

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Hatori

* * *

Das ist doch nicht wahr! Das glaube ich dir nicht!

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Es ist aber wahr

* * *

Warum sollte ich so etwas erfinden? Frag ihn doch danach, wenn du mir nicht glaubst.

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Sicher nicht

* * *

Inzwischen bin ich schon zu lange hier, um auf so was hereinzufallen!

* * *

From: Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Bitte schön

Anhang: YuuXXX . j p g 54-76

* * *

Sieh selbst. Hier sind die Beweisfotos!

* * *

From: Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Die letzte Mail

* * *

Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht. Takano-san war ohne meine Erlaubnis an meinem Laptop.

Ich kann das mit den Bildern erklären. Sie sind nicht von mir oder für mich. Das Ganze war ein Missverständnis. Ich bin nur noch nicht dazu gekommen, die Fotos von meiner Festplatte zu löschen, das ist alles. Ich habe sie mir nicht einmal angesehen.

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Kisa-san [Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Sag mal

* * *

Kennst du einen Yanase Yuu? Ist der eine Art Modell?

* * *

From: Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp

To: Ritchan [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Yanase Yuu

* * *

Nein. Er arbeitet als freier Assistent für diverse Mangaka wie Yoshikawa Chiharu und auch Ijuuin Kyo. Von einer Modellkarriere weiß ich nichts.

Warum fragst du?

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Kisa-san [Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Yanase Yuu

* * *

Das ist schwer zu erklären. Und eigentlich will ich es auch gar nicht erklären. Und Hatori-san nie wieder ansehen müssen. Wie soll ich das schaffen ohne ständig daran zu denken….

* * *

From: Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp

To: Emerald-Mailverteiler [emerald .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Was hat Ritchan denn?

* * *

Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, Hatori?

* * *

From: Hatori . Yoshiyuki .. marukawa . jp

To: Emerald-Mailverteiler [emerald .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Nichts. Es war Takano-san

* * *

Das ist alles Yanases Schuld!

* * *

_A/N: Trotz des ewigen Kampfs gegen die Formatierung, lesen wir uns im nächsten Kapitel._

_Es folgt: Ein gewisser Literaturpreisträger ist nicht erfreut und verschwendet seine Zeit nicht damit Fragen wie „Wann ist das Manuskript fertig?" zu beantworten._


	11. Usami-Ärger: Die gute Nachricht ist:

_Vorbemerk: Das hier ist jetzt ziemlich eindeutig ein „Junjou Romantica"-Kapitel. Wundert euch also nicht, falls ihr nur Sekoi kennt, ihr habt nichts verpasst._

_::_

**Usami-Ärger: „Die gute Nachricht ist, dass er noch lebt."**

_::_

_Samstag, 13. April 20XX bis Dienstag, 16. __April 20XX_

_::_

From: Usami . Akihiko .. marukawa . jp

To: Isaka [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Grenzen

* * *

Isaka-san,

Mir ist klar, dass du der Ansicht bist, dass deine Angestellten zugleich auch deine persönlichen Leibsklaven sind, aber es gibt Grenzen. Besonders in Bezug auf Misaki.

Du solltest besser lernen damit aufzuhören, ihn als Allheilmittel für deine Probleme mit Ijuuin einzusetzen. (Der Typ schreibt doch sowieso nur Mangas, also ist nichts besonderes an seinen Werken, du kannst du ihn verzichten) – außerdem schätze ich es nicht, dass du so etwas hinter meinem Rücken tust. Unterlasse es also in Zukunft, wenn du Wert darauf legst, dass meine Werke weiterhin bei Marukawa Shoten erscheinen.

Grüße

Usami Akihiko

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Akihiko der Literaturpreisträger [Usami . Akihiko .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Grenzen

* * *

Akihiko!

Es freut mich von dir zu hören! Du lebst also noch!

Ich war mir nicht sicher, da du meine E-Mails und Anrufe nicht beantwortest, und Aikawa dich seit Wochen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Wir dachten schon, Chibi-tan verschweigt uns dein vorzeitiges Ableben.

Aber da du dich schon mal meldest, was sagst du zu unserer geplanten Signierstunde nächste Woche? Du wirst doch dort sein, oder? Und wie kommst du eigentlich mit deinem aktuellen Roman voran?

Herzliche Grüße

Isaka Ryuichiro

P.S.: Was deine Bemerkung in Bezug auf Chibi-tan und Ijuuin-Sensei angeht, so habe ich keine Ahnung, worauf du anspielst.

* * *

From: Usami . Akihiko .. marukawa . jp

To: Isaka [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Re: Grenzen

* * *

Du kannst mich auch mal!

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Akihiko der Literaturpreisträger [Usami . Akihiko .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Verstehe

* * *

Du bist also so mitteilsam wie immer und scheinbar mitten in einer Schreibblockade.

Teile Chibi-tan bitte deine Antwort in Bezug auf die Signierstunde mit. (Und mach dir mal einen schönen Abend mit ihm, du klingst als hättest du es nötig.).

LG

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Saphir-Eri [Aikawa . Eri .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Usami Akihiko

* * *

Die gute Nachricht ist, dass er noch lebt.

Die schlechte, dass er wütend auf mich ist und eine seiner üblichen Kurz-vor-der-Abgabe-Phasen zu durchlaufen scheint.

Ich denke nicht, dass er zur Signierstunde kommen wird. Kümmere dich doch bitte um dieses Problem.

(Viel Spaß)

Isaka

* * *

From: Aikawa . Eri .. marukawa . jp

To: Saphir-Mailverteiler [saphir .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Isaka-san hasst mich!

* * *

Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich ihm angetan habe.

Womit habe ich diese Rache verdient? Von wegen „Du kannst als Einzige mit Akihiko umgehen" und „Du warst schon auf dem College seine Redakteurin". Hah!

Er kennt ihn sogar noch länger als ich und kann mindestens genauso gut mit ihm umgehen (nämlich gar nicht!), aber immer bleibt alles an mir hängen, besonders wenn Isaka Schuld ist, dass alles schief läuft.

Er soll endlich damit aufhören Takahashi-kun mit Ijuuin-Sensei verkuppeln zu wollen! Das schadet meiner Arbeit!

Blöder Isaka-san.

* * *

From: Aikawa . Eri .. marukawa . jp

To: Takahashi-kun [Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Eine Bitte

* * *

Takahashi-kun,

Sag deinem "Vermieter" bitte, dass er sich dringend bei mir melden soll und mir die aktuelle Version seines Manuskripts zukommen lassen soll.

Danke schön

Aikawa Eri

P.S.: Wenn du irgendetwas getan haben solltest, um ihm zu verärgern, wäre es sehr nett von dir, wenn du dich entschuldigst und mit ihm versöhnst. Wenn er etwas getan hat um dich zu verärgern, dann wäre ich dir ewig dankbar, wenn du zumindest so tust als würdest du dich versöhnen wollen, wenigstens bis er mit dem aktuellen Buch fertig ist. Arigato!

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Chibi-tan [Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Signierstunde

* * *

Chibi-tan,

Frag Akihiko doch bitte mal, ob er diese Woche nun kommt oder nicht.

Danke

Isaka-san

* * *

From: Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp

To: Isaka-san [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]; Aikawa-san [Aikawa . Eri .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Warum immer ich?!

* * *

Ich bin nicht Usagi-sans persönlicher Sekretär! Oder sein Telefonanschluss!

Könntet ihr ihn nicht zur Abwechslung einmal all diese Dinge selbst sagen und fragen?

Aber, nein, er kommt nicht zur Signierstunde und das Manuskript wird er schicken, wenn er fertig ist. Das soll ich ausrichten. Denn scheinbar bin ich seine Putzfrau, Köchin und Sekretärin. Und sein Sklave!

Vielleicht sollte ich doch ausziehen!

Misaki

* * *

From: Aikawa . Eri .. marukawa . jp

To: Takahashi-kun [Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Nicht ausziehen!

* * *

Wo soll denn sonst die Inspiration für seine BoyLove-Romane herkommen?

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Chibi-tan [Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Mhm

* * *

Versuch mal das hier mit ihm:

: / bestofgayporn . file89a

Ist anstrengend, bringt den Partner aber dazu nachher allem zu zustimmen, was man von ihm verlangt. Das wirkt Wunder, du wirst schon sehen.

;-)

* * *

From: Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp

To: Isaka-san [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Mhm

* * *

Isaka-san,

Warum schicken Sie mir so einen Link!?

* * *

From: Usami . Akihiko .. marukawa . jp

To: Isaka [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Was soll das?

* * *

Warum schickst du Misaki so einen Link?

Willst du, dass ich das in meinen Roman einbaue?

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Akihiko der Literaturpreisträger [Usami . Akihiko .. marukawa . jp]; Chibi-tan [Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Wieso?

* * *

Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass es euch nicht gefallen hat?

* * *

From: Usami . Akihiko .. marukawa . jp

To: Isaka [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Das habe ich nicht gesagt

* * *

Aber ich glaube, Misaki war nicht sehr begeistert.

Zumindest haben wir uns versöhnt – durch unsere gemeinsame Abneigung gegen dich fühlen wir uns verbunden.

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Akihiko der Literaturpreisträger [Usami . Akihiko .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Kein Ding

* * *

Ich helfe immer gerne!

* * *

_A/N: Mir ist klar, dass den meisten Lesern ein „richtiges" Romantica-Kapitel lieber gewesen wäre, aber zuerst wollte ich eigentlich gar kein Romantica-Kapitel schreiben, dann hab ich mich daran erinnert, dass Misaki seinen letzten Besuch bei Ijuuin vor Usagi geheim halten wollte und dachte mir: „Das kann nicht gut gehen"._

_Und aus diesem Gedanken entstand dann dieses Kapitel hier. Wenn ihr wirklich wollt, dann kann ich versuchen ein echtes Romantica-Kapitel zu machen, wobei ich zugeben muss, dass das irgendwie schwieriger ist, da die beiden zusammenleben, aber nicht wirklich zusammenarbeiten, was es komplizierter macht eine Situation zu konstruieren, in der sie nicht direkt miteinander sprechen, sondern sich nur schreiben (das war mit Kirishima und Yokozawa schon schwierig genug, aber Usagi ist noch dazu scheinbar auch noch jemand der seinen Posteingang ignoriert). Aber mal sehen._

_Nächstes Mal: Mail-Chaos._


	12. Mailchaos: Ich hab nichts gemacht!

_Vorbemerk: Achtung! Achtet beim Lesen dieses Kapitels besonders auf alles, was in der Empfänger-Zeile steht. Wenn ihr das nicht tut, werdet ihr schnell verwirrt sein. Ach und geht bitte auch davon aus, dass gestresste Autoren und Redakteure nicht immer genau auf besagte Zeile achten, wenn sie ihre Mails lesen._

_::_

**Mailchaos: „Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht"**

**::**

_Donnerstag, 18. April 20XX bis Freitag 19. __April 20XX_

_::_

From: Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp

To: Ritchan [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Link

* * *

Ritchan,

Ich habe kürzlich diesen sehr informativen Artikel gelesen und denke, der ist auch was für dich:

/ menhealth / how- to-maintain-a-healthy-sexlife-in-a-same-sex-relati onship . org

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Kisa-san [japun .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Link

* * *

Kisa-san,

Wieso schickst du mir so einen Artikel?!

Zwischen mir und Takano-san ist gar nichts! Wir sind nur Kollegen!

* * *

From: Kirishima . Zen .. marukawa . jp

To: Yokozawa [Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Hiyo

* * *

Kannst du Hiyo heute von der Schule abholen?

Ich komme hier nicht weg. Ijuuin macht schon wieder Ärger (er hat genau einen Monat durchgehalten).

* * *

From: Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp

To: Kirishima-san [saphir .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Hiyo

* * *

Da ich scheinbar sowieso dein Sklave bin (und das in jeder Hinsicht), bleibt mir ja wohl keine Wahl. Wenigstens kennt man mich inzwischen an ihrer Schule.

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Heute Abend…

* * *

… kommst du mit zu mir, ob du willst oder nicht.

Sonst überarbeitest du dich nur wieder, du brauchst dringend Entspannung.

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano [belegschaft .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Heute Abend …

* * *

Tut mir leid, ich bin in einer festen Beziehung.

Das Angebot schmeichelt mir allerdings.

* * *

From: Aikawa . Eri .. marukawa . jp

To: Usami Akihiko [Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Das Manuskript

* * *

… muss Morgen auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen, ist das klar?!

* * *

From: Yoshikawa . Chiharu .. marukawa . jp

To: Tori [emerald .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Das Manuskript

* * *

Was? Wieso morgen? Und welches Manuskript überhaupt?!

Ich habe das letzte fällige doch gerade erst abgegeben!

Ich hab offiziell Pause. Ich bin am Beginn meiner Arbeitsphase! Bis morgen krieg ich kein Manuskript fertig!

P.S.: Hast du eine neue E-Mail Adresse?

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Yoshikawa Chiharu [Ijuuin . Kyo .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Re: Das Manuskript

* * *

Nur keine Aufregung, Sensei. Es handelt sich um ein Missverständnis.

Bis Morgen muss mit Sicherheit kein Manuskript fertig sein. Sie können sich also entspannen.

Das alles tut mir sehr leid.

* * *

From: Takano . Masamune .. marukawa . jp

To: Tori [Mino . Kanade .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Was soll das?

* * *

Es ist mir gleich, ob du Ehestreit mit Yoshikawa Chiharu hast oder nicht, aber er ist einer unserer am besten verkauften Mangaka, wir können es uns nicht leisten ihn zu verlieren, also keine Machtspiele mit ihm, wenn ich bitten darf!

Wie kommst du überhaupt dazu von heute auf morgen ein Manuskript zu verlangen?!

* * *

From: Mino . Kanade .. marukawa . jp

To: Takano-san [Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Was soll das?

* * *

Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht. Ich kenne Yoshikawa Chiharu nicht mal!

* * *

From: Ijuuin . Kyo .. marukawa . jp

To: : Japun-Boss [Aikawa . Eri .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Das Manuskript

* * *

Ein Missverständnis? Wirklich?

Da bin ich allerdings beruhigt. Dann mach ich das Manuskript nächsten Monat fertig.

* * *

From: Aikawa . Eri .. marukawa . jp

To: Usami Akihiko [Mino . Kanade .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Was fällt dir ein?!

* * *

Ich sagte: MORGEN! Von wegen Missverständnis!

Wenn du so weiter machst, komme ich persönlich bei dir zu Hause vorbei!

* * *

From: Kisa . Shouta .. marukawa . jp

To: Mino [Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Häh?

* * *

Was ist mit Yoshikawa Chiharu?

* * *

From: Mino . Kanade .. marukawa . jp

To: Aikawa Eri [Asahina . Kaoru .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Ähm, hallo

* * *

Ich hab nichts gemacht, Lady. Ich kenne Sie ja nicht mal!

* * *

From: Onodera . Ritsu .. marukawa . jp

To: Kisa-san [Yokozawa . Takafumi .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Häh?

* * *

Ich weiß von nichts. Soweit ich weiß, ist zur Zeit nichts von Yoshikawa Chiharu fällig.

* * *

From: Yokozawa . Takafumi ... marukawa . jp

To: Onodera [Mino . Kanade .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Aha

* * *

Und was soll ich jetzt mit dieser absolut nebensächlichen Information anfangen?

* * *

From: Mino . Kanade .. marukawa . jp

To: Yokozawa [Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Aha

* * *

Mit was für einer Information? Ich habe keine E-Mail an Sie verschickt.

* * *

From: Takahashi . Misaki .. marukawa . jp

To: Mino Kanade [Usami . Akihiko .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: Re: Re: Aha

* * *

Mino-san,

Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich glaube diese Mail war nicht für mich bestimmt.

* * *

From: Usami . Akihiko .. marukawa . jp

To: Misaki [Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: He!

* * *

Wer ist dieser Mino-san? Kenn ich ihn?

* * *

From: Isaka . Ryuichiro .. marukawa . jp

To: Belegschaft [belegschaft .. marukawa . jp]; Autoren [autoren .. marukawa . jp]; Mitarbeiter [mitarbeiter .. marukawa . jp]

Subject: E-Mail-System

* * *

Leute,

Es freut mich euch mitteilen zu können, dass der Bug aus unserem System entfernt wurde, und die E-Mails von nun an wieder an die Adressaten gehen sollten, für die sie bestimmt sind.

Solltet ihr im Laufe des gestrigen Tages seltsame E-Mails bekommen haben, wundert euch nicht, es waren vermutlich Falschzustellungen.

Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass das Ganze für kein unnötiges Chaos gesorgt hat!

Euer

Isaka-san

* * *

_A/N: Okay, ich gebe es zu, dieses Kapitel war kompletter Crack. Und es tut mir auch wirklich leid, ich wollte, dass mich die Muse küsst, aber stattdessen hat sie mich aufgefordert das hier zu fabrizieren. Außerdem: Der Sinn einer Mail-Famfiction wäre verfehlt, wenn man nicht zumindest einmal was falsch zustellt, oder?_

_Mit diesem Kapitel ist es übrigens soweit: Ich habe mich selbst eingeholt und keine vorgeschriebenen Kapitel mehr. Deswegen kann ich euch auch nicht sagen, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt und worum es darin gehen wird._

_Reviews würden mich sehr freuen. Wünsche und Anregungen sind gerne gesehen._


End file.
